


a desert sunrise

by ghostlypng



Series: To Survive A Desert Environment, [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypng/pseuds/ghostlypng
Summary: Shiro finally, finally, finally, tells Keith.





	a desert sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pholo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pholo/gifts).



> The sequel to prayers in the desert. Probably makes sense solo but I req you start with it.
> 
> Gifting it to Pholo who seemed to really love pt1. I reread your comment a lot so thank u for gifting it to me.

Mornings bring new and unique pains to Shiro. The ache of sleeping on his bad arm. The wince inducing sound of Keith’s toes cracking as they curl in a tired stretch. Worst yet, is the way his side loses warmth as he leaves his spot under blankets and sheets and becomes separate from Keith.

It’s dim in the room, thanks to heavy curtains that block the early light and create a chill, despite what the clock on hi is phone reveals about how the sun is already up and shining.

“Good morning.” Shiro’s voice is rough and gravelly in early AM. There’s no answer other than Keith groaning and rolling to face in Shiro’s direction, eyes still firmly sealed.

“Coffee?” He gets a grunt rather than a groan this time.

Water rumbles and becomes caffeinated brew in the kitchen, Shiro’s eyes watching a steady drip-pour fill up the glass coffee pot. Birds chirp at the sun and to each other and it feels almost too serene. Barriers not yet hefted into places, Shiro aches with it. A calm wish for more in the morning.

He knows certain things so well he has them memorised. The curled edge of Keith’s smirk-smile made when he’s pleased with himself. Which side of his face holds the half-indent that's not quite a full dimple when he grins.

Still, Shiro craves more.

For example, to know if Keith moans differently when it’s not from putting forkfuls of sweet foods into his mouth. How soft he might sigh after being kissed.

The lack of, drives down into the center of Shiro’s chest, sharp teeth cupping his heart as if he is fruit to be pitted.

Breakfast is eggs and pancakes, peanut butter and banana slices thrown in, topped by brown sugar and butter rather than syrup.

Shiro, as per usual, scrolls the morning news on his tablet while his tea cools enough for his cat tongue to withstand.

Keith gulps down black coffee like it’s a magic potion that can cure the way his eyelids feel puffy under his own fingertips.

Both have body aches waiting to be eased by hot water and steam in the shower. Separately though.

It was their routine, down to the way they twirled around each other in the tight kitchen apartment during breakfast preparations, but it hadn't lost that special feeling. The sight of Keith in an oversized shirt and tiny gym shorts is still like a holiday gift. Anticipated but still wrapped.

Shiro chokes on his tea, fighting down the urge to rock forward in his seat. It's the place, his own home, but not the time, with Keith sitting across the tiny round table, to pop a boner.

“Go in too hot?” Keith jokes, casual. Unobservant of the deep pit Shiro has slipped his way into in the darkness of his past ignorance.

He can't lie well, and especially not to Keith. “Ah, no.” He elaborates when Keith's brow raises just a bit. “Just had an interesting thought about.. Something inappropriate.” His mouth acts before his brain catches up.

“Ah.” Keith doesn't question it. That’s the twisted beauty of their understanding. Shiro gives his heart to Keith and Keith keeps it shelved high as if he guards some beautiful and ancient piece of delicate pottery. A thing once for function till the world began to only use it for study and admiration. It doesn’t sting but it does burn.

Shiro wants to break the silence. To scream at Keith with words instead of actions that he cares for him. That he loves him. That he is in love with him. His throat only closes up with the way Keith won’t look away from the window and back at him. That part does sting, just a smidge.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Keith.” Shiro waits for him to turn back, always patient for him. “Where did you go?”

“Nowhere.” Keith presses it when Shiro raises a brow. “I’m right here Shiro. Where would I have gone?” His smile is genuine, one corner high than the other and it’s so soft Shiro can’t help but smile back. Everything is still okay, but Shiro can’t help but ache for better.

He thinks back on all the time they’ve had together. It’s a blessing and more that he found Keith. The biggest thing being how many times over, more than Shiro can ever repay, that Keith has been the one to find him.

“What are you grinning about, huh?” Keith flicks a balled up piece of napkin at him, antagonizing like he wasn’t the one smiling first.

Shiro dodges without even a risk of getting hit by the paper’s wayward flight. “Me?” He takes another look at Keith, a soul-searching, spirit searing, eye opening look and feels something click into place.

Maybe it’s the caffeine and sugar from breakfast or possibly the way the chilly air is giving him goosebumps. Something in the combination feels just right.

He slides one chair to the left so he’s nearly beside Keith instead of across from him.

“Shiro?”

He can see worry in the deepest blue of Keith’s eyes and it’s a little expected. Shiro has had his health issues in the past. He’d never let Keith witness the worst of it and maybe they’d fought about it a bit back then but now they were good. So good.

“I know we’ve been friends a long time,” He takes a breath and takes Keith’s hand in his own. “And I’d never want to mess that up, I’d never give up on you. I’ll always be around, no matter what, you know that right?”

“Shiro please get to the point, you’re starting to freak me out.”

Tackless, unusual for him except when it came to Keith, Shiro blurts out the core of what he’s thinking. “I want you.” His face flushes red and he barrels on to clarify and upright the situation in the aftermath of his confession. “What I mean is, is that I love you Keith. More than a friend or a brother-figure. Waking up to you is.. It’s the best start to my day and falling asleep with you means I get to have that again and again and I want that every day.”

Keith feels like a statue, cold marble hand in Shiro’s grasp.

“It’s okay Keith, you can tell me you don’t feel the same. I just, I just wanted to say it. To you. Out loud.” Shiro winces, unable to stop his words from tumbling down into a spiraling nosedive.

“Keith?” Shiro watches as Keith, possibly the love of his life, gently takes his hand back and slips away.

“I need some time..” Is all Keith gives. Shiro doesn’t stop him and after, he feels so empty and so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> the confession you all asked for but not the way you wanted it.  
> no worries, they'll turn out fine.  
> (pt3 coming soon?)


End file.
